Green Eyed Wolf
by Mrs.RhydianMorris
Summary: Please just read I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic. Everything that has to do with wolfblood does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On Monday morning I was on my way to school when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me to the ground. Knowing the laugh that rang free while we fell to the ground I chuckled too.

"Maddy you're going to get my uniform dirty before I even get to school." We couldn't stop laughing while we were rolling around on the moist ground.

"Well maybe if you had the brains to check if anyone was near I wouldn't have caught you." She was trying to pin me while saying this so it was broken when she spoke.

"Touché, smelly girl."

"I'm not smelly!" she rolled to one side but I kept rolling till I had her pinned under me.

"I win." Smiling while she glared at me, I was about to move but my hands slipped in the muddy area and I landed on top of her.

"Uh…" It became awkward as I scrambled to get away from her and help her up.

"Well so much for clean uniforms." We laughed but you could still notice the awkwardness. On the rest of the journey to school all I could think about is how her body fit to mine so perfectly. Every curve fit mine like she was made for me her skin so soft I didn't think it possible.

_Stop think like this. She's your alpha. Not to mention she is your best friend. _

Once we reached the school Shannon and Tom was waiting in the door way for us to arrive. Shannon actually had her hair down today good she looked good with it down. Tom was just like every other day with his clean uniform and brown bag thrown over his shoulder. While we were walking toward them Maddy's hand brushed mine and we looked at each other and surprisingly she smiled at me.

"Hey guys. How was the full moon this weekend?" Shannon started to whisper.

"It was normal mom and dad wanted us to stay with them in the den so that's what we did." As Maddy explained our weekend I noticed that Shan and Tom kept looking from me to Maddy and back to me before they finally looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Did they know something?

"Come on guys if we're late Jefferies will drop." Maddy started walking to the classroom when we entered everyone was doing something of their own. Jimi and his group were playing video games while the three K's were worrying over their makeup. Did we really fit in here? Yes we do because anyone who doesn't really have a place seems to have a place here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N I'm glad people like this story. I'm already working on chapter three.

After our history lesson with Jefferies it was lunch time as we all walked in the cafeteria and found our seats here comes the three K's.

"We need camera people for the dance next week and there's not enough money in the budget for professionals. So you guys will have to do it." They said while they walked away.

"Ok then I guess we now have a job next week." Shannon laughed while all I could do is stare at Maddy and her smiling at Shannon and Tom it was beautiful. She is beautiful. She turned my way and I hurriedly looked the other way.

"So is anyone actually going to the dance other than for the photography?" Looking around Shan started nodding.

"Yes Harry wanted me to go because he has to cover the music anyway." Shan said blushing to her core. Maddy looked sheepish around the room like she was about to tell a dire secret that no one else could know.

"Dean actually asked me to go with him." Maddy smiled so brightly obviously happy while all I could see was red.

_What right did he have asking my Maddy to a dance? He was nothing. They didn't even have a future together._

"Maddy that's great! Ok we girls are meeting at my house to do makeup, hair, and to pick dresses." Shannon was across the ocean she was so happy.

"Well I haven't exactly said I'll go yet. I mean what if something comes up or I don't know…" she trailed off looking down. I couldn't stand it any longer I had to get away, I ran from the room. My intent was on the forest but someone behind me pulled me into the darkroom.

"So it is true." Shannon practically sang while she and Tom were trying not to dance around.

"I don't know what you're talking about and if I don't get outta here then the darkroom's going to be trashed again." I was shaking from the effort I was putting into not changing inside and in public.

"Umm…What was it. Oh yea think of yourself lying in a field of wild flowers. Calm down, Rhydian." She basically commanded the last part. Finally the black veins subsided and my eyes were back to my normal blue and the shaking had stopped.

"How…how did you know that?"

"Maddy told me in case your temper ever gets outta hand. Much like now." She smiled at me and I returned it knowing she wasn't judging me.

"You know you should just ask her to the dance, mate." Tom told me like it was nothing.

"Who?" Tom and Shannon both looked at me like I was the dumbest idiot on earth. "Wait are you talking about Maddy? We're just friends why would I ask her, plus she's going with Dean." Growling at the last part I turned away from them.

"Your jealous and driving yourself crazy unnecessarily. The green eyed monster is tiring." She raised her eyebrow as if to say "deny it".

"Fine what if I am?" the growls kept coming.

"Then we have a plan." They shared a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N thanks for the reviews I have gotten. I'd love some more feedback. I'll try and update every day or maybe every other day. **

"Please tell me this plan has nothing to do with me going to the stupid dance."

"Oh quit your whining Rhydian. Everyone has to do things they don't like to get something they want." Shannon had a point though I wasn't about to tell her that.

She was pacing back and forth in the dark room while Tom and I sat on the old worn out couch that Jefferies wouldn't replace.

"Shouldn't we get back to the cafeteria? Maddy's probably wondering where we are. Especially you two." I wondered what she thought happened. Hopefully she didn't know why I ran out. She couldn't know. Could she?

"Yes let's go but you need to come up with a way to ask her to the dance. If you don't I will do the work for you and it may not be as subtle as you would like." She glared at me while Tom just kept his mouth shut and smiled. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

On our way back to the cafeteria I tried my best to come up with a way to ask her to the dance but failed miserably. She was sitting in the same place we left her when we arrived. She was looking around with a worried expression on clouding her face.

"Hey. Is everything ok? I thought for sure you were going to wolf out on them." She was concerned great.

"I'm fine. Their fine. Everything's fine." I assured her. I didn't like that she was worried she should always be happy and smiling. Shannon gave me a pointed look to which I returned with a glare.

"So Maddy I was thinking since you weren't sure you wanted to go with Dean why don't you and Rhydian go to the dance together. Then since Tom will be there for photography and I'll be there with Harry it'll be a group thing." Shannon explained with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Well that would have been a good plan if Dean hadn't just come up to me and wanted an answer. I kind of told him I'd go with him. I guess the next dance we can go as a group but next time you should find a date for Tom." Maddy chuckled when Tom gave her a look of disbelief.

"I can find my own date, thank you very much."

"Yea sure. Well I have to go check on my bio project before next class so I'll see you then." She said as she was walking away. I could feel my eyes turn yellow yet all I could see was red.

"Well now she's going with him. I guess its settled." Growling under my breath.

_I can't believe she said yes to him. Why? I could have taken her if it made her happy. _

"Were not done yet. This is just a minor road block, there's always a detour to be taken." Shannon replied while deeply thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short chapter this time. I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging but school has been a giant pain in the neck. The end of the quarter is coming up and I'll have all the time in the world to write. YAY! **

"Rhydian make sure you get everything ready for the dance. You don't want to be caught off guard without something important. Like nice clothes. It is after semi-formal. "Shannon said off handedly. I was just about to walk home when she said this and it took me a minute to reply.

"Shannon?" getting her attention I walked closer to her.

"Don't I kinda need a date before I get stuff for the dance?" I asked confused. I didn't believe she would have a good plan for getting Maddy to go with me so I had just given up on the idea. I mean three classes of hearing how another guy was taking your girl to a dance would do that to anyone.

"You will have. I want you to ask Jana to go with you. Oh, but make sure she knows it's purely as friends. Just don't let Maddy know that part." that speculative look graced her features once again and I knew there was no use in asking why I was doing this other than to make Maddy jealous of course. After all Jana wasn't exactly her most favorite person in the world.

"It won't make her jealous, Shannon. She doesn't care like that." You could tell I had given up hope on this from the tone in my voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She replied with a grin on her face as she walked away laughing.

_Ugh, fine we will see. _

**A/N: Sorry for any errors. This was wrote soooo fast **** Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey if any yall have any story ideas you want wrote send them to me and ill see what i can do :)**

Showing up the next morning by myself I tried to locate Jana before classes started. I didn't know if she would even go along with this. I don't want to make her think I'm just using her. I found her oddly enough in the dark room.

_Ok, now or never._

"Hey, Jana,"I could hear my own voice shaking,"what are you doing in here? I thought you hated it in here."

"It's better than putting up with people you can't stand." She answered with a bit of a snarl.

Walking over, I sat next to her trying to get comfortable. I swallowed so I could find my voice.

"So if I asked you a favor whats the chances you'd actually help me?" I asked.

"Depends on what you ask, so spit it out." She practically yelled.

"Ok, ok. Would you go to the dance with me? As friends?"

"No, I dont want to go at all." She said shaking a bit.

"You wont actually have to go then. Just tell people your going with me. Wait why don't you wanna go?"I questioned.

"Fine. I was hoping a certain person would ask me and they havent showed no signs of doing so." She seemed so hopeless.

Thats when the bell decided to ring signaling the start of class.

"Lets go." I through my arm over her shoulders and we walked into class. I could feel eyes watching our every movement. A part of me wanted to look and see if one of them was Maddy's but I refused to look.

_I wonder who Jana wanted to go with? Why didn'tshe just ask them instead? She was usually confident enough to do such things_.

Taking my seat next to Maddy, I looked over and smiled, she smiled also but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

When Jefferies finally told us to work with our partners until the end of class I turned to Maddy to speak, "So what you got planned for this weekend? Wanna hang out at my house, Mrs. Vaughn is doing this movie night thing and she said I could invite a friend."

"I don't think I can make it. Dean and I are going out."she replied flatly not even bothering to look at me. Which in the end was good cause I didn't need her to see the mixture of pain,anger and hatred in my eyes.

_Maybe we should see how good Dean is without his legs. Or better yet his hands so he can keep them off of MY girl_.

"Jana wanted to come over anyway. Mrs. Vaughn said one of ya could spend the night so that will work out well." I wanted to make her angry or hurt one I wasn't sure which. She couldn't see the black veins running up and down my arms because she wouldnt look up but I could see the ones in her hands turning jet black too.

_Maybe I could get Jana to tell me who it os she wants to go to the dance with._

We worked on our assignment by ourselves after that until the bell rang signaling the end of class. As I gathered my stuff Maddy ran out of the class before Shannon could reach her so she waited on me instead. Shannon, Janna, Tom, and I hung out while waiting on our next class to start.

"Jana," I said getting her attention,"you wanna come over this weekend for a movie night?"

"Sure, Rhydian." She smiled. Then I noticed she looked longingly at Tom but quickly turned away before anyone could see.

_Ah!_

"Students please take your seats." The teacher asked. Well lets see what Shannon and Tom have to say at lunch.


End file.
